The disclosure relates to a guide carriage in accordance with the following description.
DE 10 2007 056 862 A1 has disclosed a guide carriage which is provided for use with an elongate guide rail. The guide carriage comprises four rows of roller-shaped rolling bodies which are received in each case in an associated endless circulatory channel, it being possible for the present disclosure to also be used for spherical rolling bodies. Each circulatory channel comprises a load-bearing section and a return channel which are connected to one another at both ends which lie opposite one another via in each case one curved deflection channel. The load-bearing section is delimited by a carriage raceway on the guide carriage and a rail raceway on the guide rail which extend in each case in a longitudinal direction. All the deflection channels are arranged within two separate end caps which are fastened to the two longitudinal end faces of the main body of the guide carriage which lie opposite one another.
Furthermore, a total of four longitudinal seals are provided which extend in the longitudinal direction and are composed of an elastomer. The two lower longitudinal seals are configured in each case as separate components. They are provided in each case on their two ends which lie opposite one another with a thickened portion, via which they are hooked into the two end caps, with the result that they are set under tensile stress.
According to a further embodiment of DE 10 2007 056 862 A1, the longitudinal seals are configured in one piece with a holding projection which holds the rolling bodies in the guide carriage when the latter is not situated on the guide rail. The corresponding component is configured from a hard plastic such as polyamide. The longitudinal seal therefore has a less satisfactory sealing action than the above longitudinal seal composed of an elastomer.
Moreover, U.S. Pat. No. 6,305,846 B1 has disclosed a guide carriage with four rows of spherical rolling bodies. The guide carriage has a single rolling-body guide part with two deflection sections, between which a total of eight guide sections are provided which extend in the longitudinal direction. The rolling-body guide part is composed of a hard plastic and does not have any longitudinal sealing lips.